Kicks
I do not physically own Kicks. Kicks is an NPC for Animal Crossing. In Perfection and the Hacker, Kicks shows up shortly after Tori Caballus--the innocent juror--is found chopped up in front of Mariah's house. The skunk and his assistant Ankha work to solve the case. However, Kicks isn't perfect and in the book, somewhat resembles Sherlock Holmes. Personality Kicks at first seems very nice but as his character uncovers in the book, the readers see that Kicks is not a mentally stable man. He used to be a very good detective for the City Folk County Municipal Force; but some years back, the skunk got ex-communicated. Against orders, the skunk had him and his assistant try to figure out who killed Tori Caballus. They find out substantial evidence but no one will accept it because Kicks was ex-communicated. He seems like a very helpful, nice friend. But his true colors shine after he sets fire to the entire island of Animal Haven, where Governor Titan's guards took them away to. Why was Kicks ex-communicated? Because Kicks was crazy. Back in the day, Kicks was a killer. He had to undergo major therapy when the kind juddge let him out of prison. Kicks was very mentally unstable. He admitted he had a poor family life: no father. Every time something traumatic occurred, like for example, his first assistant Opal quitting her job at his office, Kicks went crazy. He slips into these trances where he remembers nothing and it's like he sleep walks. In his first trance, he drove, following Opal, back to her house and killed her. When the deed was done, he was out of his trance and was horrified at what he had done. Kick's Role in Perfection and the Hacker's Plot Kicks only appears in Perfection and the Hacker 1. He first shows up normal with a bubble pipe and a Sherlock Holmes-like facade. He successfully solves the case as to who killed Tori Caballus but no federal agency will accept the evidence and no one wants to pursue justice in this case. Furious, he goes down to the City Folk County Municipal Hall, only to be carried away with Dr. Shrunk and Steve. Shrunk is shoved into the wall. Kicks shows general concern but his mind is waning slowly. He isn't in a trance yet; but when he gets on the island, he feels alone and scared because Steve wanders off to hang with some Miis. The trance takes over as Kicks' defense mechanism and under the trance, Kicks sets the whole island on fire. Everyone is under evacuation but Kicks wanders into the bowling alley, where Steve was and Angus is. Just as the bull receives his silver bowling ball and tries to get out, Kicks kills Angus, also being killed in the fire. A funeral is held for him, Shrunk and Angus back in North Creek. No one really talks about him but Mariah knows deep in her heard that the skunk was a good man and a good friend, despite doing all that he had done.